disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princess Films
These are the Disney Princess films. Photos are needed. Official Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is the first disney/princess movie. *Princess: Snow White *Prince: Ferdinand *Villain: Queen Grimhilde Cinderella Cinderella is the second Disney Princess movie. *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella Sleeping Beauty Sleeping Beauty is the third disney princess movie and the first to feature a dragon. *Princess: Aurora *Prince: Philip *Villain: Maleficent, Maleficent's Crow, Maleficent's Goons The Little Mermaid The Little Mermaid is the first Disney Princess movie to involve mythical creatures. *Princess: Ariel *Prince: Eric *Villain: Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam Beauty and the Beast Beauty and the Beast is the fifth Disney Princess movie and the first animated film to have been nominated for best picture. It is the first to have a male villain. *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: Gaston, La Fou Aladdin Aladdin is the sixth Disney Princess movie. *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar, Iago Pocahontas Poachontas is the seventh disney princess movie and the first to be a true story. *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith *Villain: Ratcliffe Mulan Mulan is the eigth disney princess movie and the first to be a legend. *Princess: Mulan *Prince: Li Shang *Villain: Shan Yu The Princess and the Frog The Princess and the Frog is the ninth disney princess movie. *Princess: Tiana *Prince: Naveen *Villain: Dr. Facilier Tangled Tangled is the tenth disney princess movie. *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: Mother Gothel Expected to Join Brave Brave will be the eleventh disney princess movie. *Princess: Merida *Prince: *Villain: Mor'du Frozen Frozen will probably be the twelth disney princess movie. *Princess: Anna *Prince: Kristoff *Villain: Elsa Unofficial Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Alice in Wonderland *Princess: Alice *Prince: ??? *Villain: Queen of Hearts Peter Pan *Princess: Wendy, Tinkerbell *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook Lady and the Tramp *Princess: Lady *Prince: Tramp *Villain: Si, Am Robin Hood *Princess: Maid Marian *Prince: Robin Hood *Villain: Prince John The Rescuers *Princess: Penny *Prince: Caio *Villain: Madame Medusa The Black Cauldron *Princess: Eilonwy *Prince: Taran *Villain: The Horned King The Lion King *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Scar The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Princess: Esmerelda *Prince: Quasimodo/Phoebus *Villain: Claude Frollo Hercules *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Lion King II *Princess: Kiara *Prince: Kovu *Villain: Zira Tarzan *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Clayton The Little Mermaid II *Princess: Melody *Prince: ??? *Villain: Morgana. Undertow Peter Pan II *Princess: Jane *Prince: Peter Pan *Villain: Captain Hook Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo *Villain: Rourke Mulan II *Princess: Ting-Ting, Su, Mei *Prince: Ling, Yao, Chien-Po *Villain: ??? Enchanted *Princess: Giselle *Prince: Edward, Robert *Villain: Narissa Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Princess: Sofia *Prince: ??? *Villain: ??? Television Shows Official The Little Mermaid TV Show *Princess: Ariel *Prince: ??? *Villain: Coming Soon The Aladdin TV Show *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Coming Soon Unofficial The Mickey Mouse TV Show *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Princess: Minnie Mouse *Prince: Mickey Mouse *Villain: Pete The Pixie Hollow Games *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: ??? *Villain: Vidia? Timon and Pumbaa *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Coming Soon The Hercules TV Show *Princess: Megara *Prince: Hercules *Villain: Hades The Legend of Tarzan *Princess: Jane *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Coming Soon Sofia the First *Princess: Sofia *Prince: ??? *Villain: ??? Sequels/Prequels/Other Official Snow White Returns Snow White Returns is a cancelled movie. Walt Disney was planning to make it but when he died the idea was scrapped. Cinderella II *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Prudence Cinderella III *Princess: Cinderella *Prince: Prince Charming *Villain: Lady Tremaine, Drizella, Anastasia The Little Mermaid III *Princess: Ariel *Prince: ??? *Villain: Marina del Ray Belle's Enchanted Christmas *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: ??? Belle's Magical World *Princess: Belle *Prince: Adam *Villain: ??? Aladdin II *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Jafar Aladdin III *Princess: Jasmine *Prince: Aladdin *Villain: Coming Soon Pocahontas II *Princess: Pocahontas *Prince: John Smith, John Rowlfe *Villain: Ratcliffe Tangled Ever After *Princess: Rapunzel *Prince: Flynn Rider *Villain: ??? Unofficial The Tinkerbell Movies (Tinkerbell, Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure, Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings) *Princess: Tinkerbell *Prince: Terrence? *Villain: Vidia? Lady and the Tramp II *Princess: Lady, Angel? *Prince: Tamp, Scamp? *Villain: Coming Soon The Rescuers Down Under *Princess: ??? *Prince: Cody? *Villain: Percival C. McLeach The Lion King 1 1/2 *Princess: Nala *Prince: Simba *Villain: Hyenas The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Princess: Esmerelda, Madellaine? *Prince: Quasimodo, Phoebus *Villain: Coming Soon Tarzan II *Princess: ??? *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: Coming Soon Tarzan and Jane *Princess: Jane Porter *Prince: Tarzan *Villain: ??? Atlantis: Milo's Return *Princess: Kida *Prince: Milo *Villain: ??? Enchanted II Enchanted II is currently an unknown video: at one point it was confirmed but it '''may '''have been scraped as Tangled came out. Trivia *Tangled was originally going to be a sequel to Enchanted, where a girl in the real world is turned into Rapunzel and Rapunzel is turned into a squirrel. However the plot was changed. See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princes *List of Disney Princess Villains Category:Lists Category:Films Category:Films with Sequels Category:Films with Prequels Category:Sequels Category:Prequels